veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?
' Very Silly Songs 2: The End of Silliness? More Really Silly Songs!' is the eleventh episode of VeggieTales, released in November 1998. In the events of Madame Blueberry, Archibald Asparagus cancelled Silly Songs with Larry and replaced it with "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt". A distraught Larry goes to drown his sorrows at Jimmy Gourd's Ice Cream Parlor, where Jimmy shows the close to tears cucumber a few of his favorite songs from past episodes. Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Jimmy Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Lovey Asparagus Plotline In the previous episode Madame Blueberry, Silly Songs With Larry was cancelled and replaced by Love Songs With Mr. Lunt, in response to the disaster in The Song of the Cebu. Larry, having hid his sorrow for the rest of that episode, goes to Jimmy's ice cream parlor to drown his sorrows by binge eating ice cream and soda, having a nightmare. Jimmy notices him going crazy and helps cure his headache. Jimmy then asks him what is wrong and watches on the jukebox a replay of the Song of the Cebu. He doesn't understand why Larry is upset and tries to help his customer by replaying more Silly Songs from previous episodes. While that's going on, a strange hooded man and his wife walk into the parlor and the man sees how sad Larry is. When the songs don't help Larry feel better, Jimmy finally inquires further about why he is so upset. The man reveals himself as Archibald Asparagus and he replays the Cheeseburger Song to clarify why Larry is upset. An incensed Jimmy stands up for Larry, saying that he would feel that way too in Larry's shoes. Archibald reveals to Larry and Jimmy that he received a bunch of petitions from people across the country asking that they forgive and forget the disastrous ending to The Song of the Cebu and reinstate Larry's Silly Songs. Archibald agrees to reinstate it and Larry is thrilled once again. As a token of his appreciation, Larry plays the group his newest silly song The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps. Minor Characters *Bob the Tomato *Junior Asparagus *Percy Pea *Frankencelery *Pa Grape *The Scallions *Mr. Lunt (cameo in Larry's dream) *Jerry Gourd (cameo in Larry's dream) Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * The Song of the Cebu * Promised Land * The Chocolate Factory (song) * Thankfulness Song * Keep Walking * Big things Too * Salezmunz Rap * His Cheeseburger * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Trivia *This is the only episode where Bob has a non-speaking role. *This is the first time where Junior appears in a non-speaking role. The second was LarryBoy and The Bad Apple, the third was Gideon: Tuba Warrior. *This is the last appearance of Lovey Asparagus and Frankencelery. *Couldn't Jimmy have remembered the events of The Song of the Cebu since he was in the song in the first place? **Then again, considering how Jimmy refers to Larry as "Mister", it's quite possible that Jimmy must have forgotten, or it's a different gourd named Jimmy. *The Decoy Cafe Appears as a cameo in the opening scene. *This special, unlike the rest of the more childish and lighthearted series, is much more dark, as Larry is seen to be very depressed about his catastrophe, even going so far as to give himself a headache with ice cream (as evidenced by the distortion in Larry's nightmare, as well as the ice pack Jimmy gives Larry after the theme song), paralleling how some adults in the real world use alcohol as a coping mechanism for depression. **What's also worth noting is how, aside from some songs used in the special, the main plot isn't affiliated with the Christian religion, unlike the rest of the series. *The bathroom signs show a cucumber and a cucumber in a dress. These bathroom signs were also seen in Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!. Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:VeggieTales Silly Songs